Fiber-optic communication systems have revolutionized the telecommunications industry. Optical fibers have largely replaced copper wire due to the advantages of fiber-optic communications over copper wire communications. Fiber-optic communication systems transmit information from one place to another by encoding data on light that is sent through an optical fiber. The light acts as a carrier wave that can be modulated to carry information. In order to implement fiber-optic communication, one node of a fiber-optic network generates an optical signal that is transmitted along optical fiber. Then another node of the fiber-optic network may receive the optical signal and convert the optical signal into an electrical signal. The generated optical signal may be derived from an electrical signal as well. Typically, along with optical fibers and control units, transceivers with the capability to convert an electrical signal to an optical signal (and vice versa) enable optical networks.